


SEMAR MESEM

by Aremdawu



Category: Cravity (Band), Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION
Genre: Angst and Humor, Horror, M/M, Magic, mistis, pelet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aremdawu/pseuds/Aremdawu
Summary: Cho Seungyoun yang patah hati akhirnya mencari jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan; atau ia malah terjebak oleh kelakuan nya sendiri (Senjata makan tuan).
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyoun | Seungyoun/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	SEMAR MESEM

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me because this is my first work after seribu purnama gak pernah nulis fiction lagi. Sorry kalau cerita nya agak sara, just for fun and only for WeiYoun shipper out there yg haus akan au mereka yg minimalis.  
> WeiYoun rise!

* * *

“Kak, aku suka sama kamu…” kata kata itu akhirnya keluar juga dari mulut Cho Seungyoun, mahasiswa komunikasi semester 7 yang, katanya, sedang sibuk mengerjakan skripsinya ini. Di depan nya sedang berdiri seorang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, dengan wajah tampan (tapi mirip snoopy) dan rupawan. Seungyoun sejak tadi berdiri dengan resah karena tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

Pria ini, Han Seungwoo namanya, alumni di jurusan yang sama dengan Seungyoun, adalah cinta pertamanya. Sudah kurang lebih 4 tahun Seungyoun mengagumi dan mencintai senior nya hingga dia rela bergabung dengan Radio kampus karena sang senior adalah penanggung jawab disana.

Kini mereka berdua ada di dalam ruangan dingin berukuran 2 x 4 yang dilapisi karpet kedap suara berwarna biru dongker, ruangan tempat Seungyoun menyalurkan hobi nya di bidang producing music, dan juga tempat bersejarah dimana dia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang selama 4 tahun ini terpendam.

Bisa dibilang sekarang Seungyoun sudah kepalang tanggung, dia harus melanjutkan perkataan nya karena sudah ditunggu selama 5 menit lamanya (tidak, Seungyoun tidak menghitung berapa detiknya, tetapi kemungkinan sudah 5 menit) sang pujaan hati belum juga membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. “kakak mau gak, emm, jadi pacar aku?” akhirnya terucap juga kata kata keramat itu dari mulut Seungyoun.

Sengyoun pernah masuk rumah hantu waktu ia masih berumur 10 tahun. Karena tidak mau dijuluki ‘Uyon si pengecut’ oleh teman temannya, Seungyoun kecil ditemani si pemberani Lee Sejin, memberanikan diri memasuki hal yang paling ia takuti di dunia, rumah hantu dan segala macam isinya. Masih ia ingat sensasi yang terjadi ketika ia masuk selangkah ke dalam rumah hantu yang gelap dan bau nya (demi Tuhan, Seungyoun masih ingat bau nya) seperti campuran bau cat dan keringat manusia. Selama perjalanan mengitari rumah hantu tersebut, tangan Seungyoun yg berkeringat, menggenggam erat tangan Sejin yang kering dan mungil. Sejak saat itu ia sangat berterima kasih pada sahabatnya kecilnya yang dengan senang hati menemaninya menghadapi phobianya (walau sepanjang jalan matanya terus menutup).

Tangan sengyoun yang agak sedikit gemetar dan berkeringat kini tidak bisa mengenggam tangan Sejin lagi karena dia sudah besar! Ia tidak lagi butuh ditemani sahabatnya di saat yang paling menakutkan dalam hidupnya.

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit dan tidak ada jawaban sedikitpun dari mulut seniornya, Seungyoun akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik badan menuju ke arah pintu. “Yaudah, kak. Aku Cuma mau bilang itu ke kakak. Aku Cuma mau kakak tau perasaanku gimana ke kakak.” Setelah mengatakan itu dan membuka pintu, ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Seungwoo menjawab. Seungyoun yang tidak kuat mendengar jawaban dari Seungwoo langsung menutup pintu dan berlari menjauhi Studio produksi tempat kerjanya.

_“Maaf, yon.”_

*****

“Jin, Uyon mana sih? Udah 1000 purnama gue gak liat dia” ucap Byungchan sambil menyeruput kuah bakso yang warna nya senada dengan T-Shirt yang sedang ia pakai. Merah.

“Gak tau, gak ngantongin.” Jawab Sejin asal sambil memakan kacang asin _overpriced_ yang dia ambil di toples yang sengaja disediakan si tukang bakso.

“Lagi sibuk bimbingan gak sih? _Literally_ kita semua yg disini juga sibuk ngejar ngejar dospem, kan? _He’s not that special_.” Wooseok menimpali dengan ekspresi sinis kepedasan karna mencoba kuah bakso Byungchan yang berbahaya untuk lambung.

“Ya itu maksud gue. Kita juga sibuk bimbingan, revisi, segala macem. Tapi kita masih sempet nih ketemu buat sekedar ngebakso bareng. Kenapa dia enggak?”

“Masuk akal.” Sejin berhenti mengunyah. “terakhir kalian ketemu Uyon kapan sih? Kalau gue sih Jumat minggu lalu sebelum dia ke Radio, katanya mau ngedit iklan gitu.”

“Kalau gue,” Byungchan menelan bakso yang sudah dikunyahnya, “Jumat siang, pas pasan di kantin. Anaknya masih ketawa ketiwi bareng anak Radio lain di kantin, lagi gitaran sambil nyanyi abis jumatan.”

“Oh gue juga liat tuh, berisik banget si Yuvin teriak teriak sampe pengang kuping gue.” Wooseok mengerenyitkan keningnya. “Tapi malem nya gue ketemu dia lagi sih di parkiran, lari dari arah radio sambil nunduk gitu, kaya orang lagi nangis.” Sejin langsung menoleh kearah Wooseok “Nangis??? Yang bener lo???”

“Kaya orang nangis, Jin. Kaya. Mirip. Gue ga lihat jelas. Tau sendiri lah parkiran kan lampunya remang-remang.”

Sejin langsung membereskan barang-barangnya yang berceceran di meja kantin, “Ikut gue, kita ke rumah uyon sekarang.”

“Siap, pak ketua!” ujar Wooseok dan Byungchan bersamaan.

******

_How can I move on when I’m still in love with you?_

Terdengar suara _Danny O’Donoghue_ menggema dari dalam kamar Seungyoun. _“Gatau tuh, udah seminggu kaya gitu terus.”_ Ujar mami nya Seungyoun heran ketika Sejin, Byungchan dan Wooseok bertanya tentang keadaan Seungyoun belakangan ini. Sudah bukan hal baru mereka bertiga mengunjungi rumahnya jadi Mami tidak begitu heran ketika mereka datang karena mengaku tidak pernah bertemu anaknya di kampus seminggu terakhir ini. Langsung saja mami persilahkan mereka naik ke atas, satu lantai yang special jadi play zone Seungyoun dan teman temannya.

“Yon..” Sejin memanggil dari luar pintu, masih belum berani membuka paksa kamar Seungyoun (padahal biasanya dia masuk masuk saja tanpa mengetuk). “Yon.. gue, Byungchan sama Wooseok, masuk ya..” perlahan Sejin membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan gundukan selimut di atas kasur _King Sized_.

Kepala Seungyoun menyembul dari balik selimut, “Oh, kalian dateng…” Sejin, Byungchan dan Wooseok hampir tidak mengenali siapa yang ada di balik selimut itu karna Seungyoun yang mereka kenal, yang selalu rapih dengan rambut yang di _style_ seperti member group korea, dengan _outfit_ nya yang selalu _up to date_ , tidak bermata bengkak dan berambut acak acakan dengan piyama bergambar tokoh kartun terkenal seperti ini.

“Yon, lo kenapa?” Sejin langsung menghampiri dan duduk di samping kepala Seungyoun sambil mengelus kepalanya dan diikuti oleh Byungchan yang duduk di sebrang sejin dan Wooseok yang mengambil posisi di kaki Seungyoun. “Oke gue tau pertanyaan gue tolol banget karena gue yakin lo pasti kenapa napa.”

Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan Sejin, Seungyoun malah memeluk perut Sejin dan menangis di pangkuanya.

*****

Setelah puas menangis (hanya Seungyoun yang menangis) sambil berpelukan (akhirnya Byungchan dan Wooseok ikut memeluk Seungyoun karena tangisan nya begitu mengharukan) mereka ber empat berbaring bersebelahan di kasur luas Seungyoun. “Lo berani juga ya nembak Kak Seungwoo kaya gitu.” Ucap Sejin sambil memiringkan badan nya menghadap Seungyoun yang sedang terlentang di sampingnya. Setelah agak tenang Seungyoun akhirnya menceritakan kronologis bagaimana ia mengutarakan isi hatinya yang berakhir menyedihkan.

“Selama ini dia baik banget sama gue, Jin. Gue pikir dia ada rasa juga sama gue. Mana gue tau kalau endingnya bakalan kaya gini.”

“yee lu juga, baik belum tentu suka ya,” Wooseok menimpali. “Kita bertiga juga baik sama lo, tapi sorry nih yon, gue pribadi gak mau jadian sama lo. Lo mau, chan?”

“Gak deh, Yon. Walau lo tipe gue emang yang lebih tua, ya tapi gak lo juga lah.”

“Tapi nih ya, jujur aja, gue masih mau sama kak Seungwoo deh. Setelah gue pikir-pikir selama seminggu, gue gak mau nyerah sama dia. Gue tetep mau dia.” Seungyoun bermonolog yang dihadiahi tengulan dari Sejin dan Wooseok. “Udah gila ni anak” ucap Wooseok.

Byungchan tiba-tiba duduk bersila sambil mengangkat satu tangan nya seperti seorang murid yang ingin memberikan pertanyaan di kelas, bedanya kali ini, Byungchan memberikan sebuah ide brilian untuk masalah sahabatnya. “Gue tau! Gue ada kenalan orang pinter gitu, Yon. Cocok banget lah buat ngatasin masalah cinta cintaan lo ini!”

“Orang pinter? Wooseok? Seok lo kenapa gak bilang kalau bisa ngobatin sakau gue sih?”

“Sakau?” Sejin kebingungan atas percakapan aneh ini.

“Sakit karena kau.” Jawaban Seungyoun berhadiah pukulan ringan di perutnya dari Sejin.

“Jadi gini loh, di angkatan kita tuh ada satu orang yang katanya,” Byungchan menggerakan dua jarinya membentuk tanda kutip imajinatif, “pintar, dalam hal mistis.”

“Maksud lo, Dukun?” Tanya Wooseok blak blakan.

“Yaaa.. bisa dibilang dukun milenial lah. Kalau lo mau, gue bisa kenalin kalian, gue punya kontaknya!”

“Btw, Chan. Kok lo bisa bisanya punya kontak dukun sih?” Sejin akhirnya menyuarakan kebingungan nya.

“Kalian pasti tau kan kalau gue emang koleksi cowo cowo ganteng sekampus, makanya gue punya kontaknya. Gue pernah jalan sekali sama dia dan emang anaknya baik banget, lucu, humoris, gak kaya dukun yang ada di film-film deh!” Mendengar rekomendasi Byungchan, (cowo yang pernah jalan sama Byungchan sudah pasti terverifikasi aman) membuat Seungyoun makin penasaran dan ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan di dukun milenial ini. “oke, Chan. Kirimin kontaknya sekarang juga.”

Setelah itu mereka berempat menghabiskan malam dengan saling bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka masing masing selama seminggu ketika Seungyoun mengurung diri di kamarnya. Wooseok bercerita tentang bagaimana dia akhirnya berhasil mengadopsi anak anjing lucu dengan bulu putih tebal yang dinamai Gulali karna bulu nya mengingatkan nya pada permen kapas (Byungchan bersikeras kedua hal itu tidak ada hubungan nya, namun Wooseok membantah dengan mengatakan dua duanya sama sama manis). Lalu Sejin yang harus mempercayakan acara besar tahun ini kepada junior nya, Park Serim, yang menurutnya masih harus banyak belajar lagi. Dan Byungchan yang lagi lagi berhasil jalan dengan junior tampan yang menjadi bahan obrolan satu kampus, bahkan sampai kampus tetangga (Byungchan memang terkenal bukan hanya di kampusnya, tapi juga sampai kampus tetangga hingga kampus yang berada di kota tetangga).

“Bentar, bentar. Apakah ini yang dinamakan ‘Cinta ditolak, dukun bertindak’?”

Celetukan polos Wooseok membuat mereka berempat tertawa terbahak-bahak.

*****

“Oke Jinhyuk, ini Seungyoun. Seungyoun, ini Jinhyuk. Selebihnya, silahkan diskusikan sendiri ya, gue udah ditungguin Eunwoo di depan tuh, bye~~!”

Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk. Itu adalah nama dukun milenial yang waktu itu direkomendasikan oleh Byungchan. Ternyata tampilan nya benar benar seperti mahasiswa biasa pada umumnya. Kaus oblong putih yang di lapisi kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna hijau muda dengan celana jeans yang sedikit robek di bagian dengkul. Dia juga hanya membawa tas ransel yang menurut Seungyoun, isinya hanya beberapa buku, kotak pensil, dan charger.

Jinhyuk, menolak untuk disebut sebagai dukun, karna menurutnya ia hanya sekedar membantu teman-teman nya mencapai keinginan, karena hanya dengan cara inilah ia bisa membantu.

Jinhyuk bercerita, biasanya teman-temannya mencarinya juga ketika ada benda-benda yang hilang seperti uang, handphone, atau sekedar harddisk yang ternyata terselip di dalam mesin cuci. Kadang ada juga yg memakai jasanya untuk mencari orang hilang, orang yang kabur, atau sekedar teman yang menghilang ketika ditagih hutang.

Pernah juga Jinhyuk di daulat sebagai ketua pemberantas hantu di kosan. Karna setiap ada kosan berhantu, pasti ada Jinhyuk yang siap bernegosiasi dengan mahkluk astral itu agar tidak lagi mengganggu si empunya rumah.

Mendengar kata hantu saja sudah membuat bulu kudung Seungyoun meremang. Melihat Seungyoun yang kurang nyaman, Jinhyuk langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan. “Kata Byungchan, lo juga mau minta tolong ke gue. Kalau boleh tau, minta tolong apa, ya?”

Mendengar pertanyaan super sopan dari Jinhyuk membuat Seungyoun teringat niat aslinya menemui Jinhyuk sore ini. Setelah menyesap strawberry milkshake nya, Seungyoun mulai bercerita tentang cinta nya yg ditolak seseorang dan berharap orang tersebut agar mempunyai rasa yang sama dengannya.

“Oh, dipelet, maksud lo?”

“Ya, bahasa kasarnya sih begitu, hyuk. Bisa gak nih? Gausah permasalahin harga, gue bisa bayar semahal apapun.”

“Kayaknya sih bukan harga yang bakal jadi masalahnya, tapi persyaratan nya. Lo kuat gak?”

“Gue akan lakuin, hyuk. Sesulit apapun akan gue tempuh demi pujaan hati gue.” Jinhyuk hanya tersenyum penuh arti menanggapi jawaban Seungyoun.

_manis juga senyumnya._

*****

Persyaratan pertama yang dikasih sama Jinhyuk adalah berpuasa.

 _Ah, gampang._ Batin Seungyoun.

Tapi yang jelas, tidak semudah itu. Hari ini sudah 3x Seungyoun hampir membatalkan puasa nya karena banyak sekali godaan dari berbagai pihak. Tapi untungnya ada Jinhyuk yang selalu mengawasi.

Ya, Jinhyuk mulai berada di sisi Seungyoun semenjak perjanjian mereka kemarin. ‘akad’ kalau kata Jinhyuk. Jadi sudah menjadi kewajiban Jinhyuk mengawasi Seungyoun agar terus menjalankan persyaratan nya guna kelancaran ‘pelet’ yang akan Jinhyuk berikan.

“Asli, gue lemes banget. Gue laper, hyuk. Gue hampir pingsan. Aaahhhhh Jinhyuuukkk….” Begitulah Seungyoun dengan tingkah laku nya di sore hari yang hanya mendapat jawaban “lebay” dari Jinhyuk. “Bentar lagi Adzan itu, buka puasa deh lo. Ga sesusah itu ah, lo nya aja yang lebai.” Ucap Jinhyuk sambil mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dari dalam tas ranselnya dan diberikan ke Seungyoun yang langsung meneguknya sampai tersisa sedikit setelah mendengar suara Adzan. Setelah itu Jinhyuklah yang menghabiskan karena memang Jinhyuk juga ikut berpuasa di hari itu. “Tunggu ya, gue sholat dulu. Abis ini baru kita makan.” Seungyoun menuruti Jinhyuk dan menunggu nya di depan Masjid kampus sambil menahan lapar.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri selama Seungyoun menjalankan syarat pertamanya, dia jadi lebih nempel dengan Jinhyuk. _“Butuh dukungan moral dari Jinhyuk”_ katanya setiap kali teman-teman nya bertanya kenapa ia selalu bersama dengan Jinhyuk yang notabene, bukan anak komunikasi.

Suatu hari, di hari kamis sekitar jam 4 sore, Jinhyuk terihat berjalan kearah Radio kampus, tempat biasanya Seungyoun bisa ditemukan selain di kantin ilkom. Anak-anak radio seperti Yuvin dan Kookheon sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan Jinhyuk setiap hari Senin dan Kamis untuk menjemput Seungyoun. “Jemput Uyon, Hyuk?” Tanya Yuvin basa basi yang hanya di jawab dengan senyuman oleh Jinhyuk. “Akhir-akhir ini kalian deket banget, udah jadian ya?” Pertanyaan Yuvin berhadiah satu keplakan di kepala dari Kookheon. “Kepo luh. Privasi tuh, ngerti privasi gak lu?” Jinhyuk hanya tertawa pelan melihat keakraban Yuvin dan Kookheon yang sudah tidak bisa di pungkiri lagi, tak heran mereka selalu menjadi MC duet andalan kampus di setiap acara.

Sebelum Jinhyuk sempat menjawab, Seungyoun sudah terlebih dahulu keluar dari studio nya. “Yok, Hyuk. Abaikan aja mereka berdua lah, rese.” Lalu berjalan keluar dengan Jinhyuk yang membuntuti dibelakangnya.

*****

Sebulan lebih lamanya Seungyoun menjalani syarat yang Jinhyuk berikan yaitu berpuasa. Jinhyuk berjanji akan memberikan syarat selanjutnya setelah Seungyoun berhasil berpuasa tanpa batal di hari Senin dan Kamis selama 40 hari. Setelah Jinhyuk meng- _approve_ persyaratan pertama yang disambut dengan sorakan riang dan goyangan aneh Seungyoun, Jinhyuk mengajak nya ke sebuah café yang berada di atas bukit, dengan pemandangan lampu kota yang sangat indah.

“Wah, keren juga. Gue baru tau ada tempat kaya gini deket kampus.”

“Makanya jangan nongkrong di Moonbucks mulu lo, gatau kan ada tempat kaya gini.” Jawab Jinhyuk sambil membukakan pintu agar Seungyoun masuk lebih dulu.

“Wes, bro, siapa nih? Tumben berdua, biasanya sendirian aja kaya Jelangkung.” Ucap seorang pelayan dari balik counter. Sepertinya Jinhyuk sering kesini, karena ia terlihat sangat akrab dengan pelayan disini. “Yon, kenalin ini Minhee, dia maba di kampus kita.” Kata Jinhyuk sambil mengacak acak rambut Minhee. “Hai, gue Seungyoun.” Ucap Seungyoun sambil melambai _awkward_ kearah Minhee. “Gue tau, kok. Lo kan terkenal di kampus. Ya kan kak Jinhyuk?” Jawab Minhee sambil merangkul Jinhyuk yang dibalas dengan “apaan sih ah” oleh Jinhyuk seraya melepaskan diri dari rangkulan anak yang tingginya hampir menyamai Jinhyuk itu. Melihat keakraban mereka berdua memunculkan sesuatu yang aneh di dada Seungyoun tapi dia abaikan.

_Apaan sih ni bocah, ganjen amat._

Setelah memesan Strawberry Milkshake, Fresh Milk (“minum itu mulu, ganti kek” “diem lu peminum susu sapi”) dan French Fries (“dua porsi yang kaya tiga porsi ya, bilangin Woobin, buat Jinhyuk gitu”) akhirnya mereka membahas persyaratan ke dua. Lebih tepatnya, Jinhyuk yang menjelaskan dengan Seungyoun yang diam, mendengarkan sambil manggut-manggut.

Persyaratan ketiga gampang. Seungyoun hanya disuruh baca mantra. “Agak panjang, gapapa ya? Dihapal kalau bisa.” Seungyoun menerima secarik kertas dengan tulisan tangan Jinhyuk yang, menurut Seungyoun, gak bagus bagus amat.

“Kawula namung kresa gegulang supados langkung saged njarweni kesugengan. Sanes kersa awon, namung kersa gegulang langkung lebet tentang kesugengan ugi gandrung. Matur sembah nuwun dhateng [insert name here] amargi panjenenganipun kawula dados gegulang.”

“Ini yang dikosongin diisi nama apaan?” Tanya Seungyoun penasaran.

“Oh, itu. Nama orang yang mau lo pelet.” Jawab Jinhyuk santai sambil memakan kentang goreng pesanan nya yang benar-benar dibuat banyak oleh Woobin, si Koki.

Jinhyuk juga menjelaskan kapan saja ia harus membaca mantra tersebut. Sehari 8 kali sehari, katanya. Setelah bangun tidur, sebelum sarapan, sesudah sarapan, sebelum makan siang, sesudah makan siang, sebelum makan malam, sesudah makan malam, dan sebelum tidur. Jinhyuk juga mengingatkan untuk mengabarinya setelah membaca mantra, agar tidak ada yg terlewat.

“Btw, lo sering kesini ya? Keliatan nya udah akrab banget sama pelayan nya, siapa tadi namanya? Minhee? Manis ya anaknya.”

“Ya bisa dibilang begitu. Dulu gue juga pelayan disini, sama kaya Minhee gitu. Tapi gue resign bulan kemaren, mau fokus skripsi.”

Seungyoun membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O menandakan ia mengerti apa yang Jinhyuk katakan. Tapi jujur saja, Seungyoun masih mau menggali lebih dalam tentang apa hubungan Jinhyuk, Minhee, dan café di atas bukit yang bernama Konnect Café ini.

*****

Hari demi hari dilalui oleh Seungyoun dengan selalu membaca mantra nya delapan kali sehari sesuai perintah Jinhyuk. Tidak juga ia lupakan untuk mengabari Jinhyuk setiap kali ia habis membaca mantra nya.

Hyuk

gue abis baca mantra yang abis makan siang

Bagus.

Tadi makan siang dimana?

Makan apa?

Makan ayam geprek di deket rumah dospem

sialan nih gue jauh2 kesini dia nya ga ada

Mau di jemput?

Mobil masih di bengkel, kan?

Boleh deh, ntar gue shareloc

Ok.

* * *

Lagi dimana?

Di rumah Daniel, kenapa?

Gue abis baca mantra sebelum makan malem

Gue laper

Mami ga ada dirumah

Gue juga ga ada saldo wentpay

Hehehe

mau makan? Deket rumah Daniel ada sate enak nih.

mau gak?

Lo udah makan belom?

Makan bareng aja yuk gue temenin

Ada juga gue yang nemenin lo kali.

Yauda gue beli skalian. Makan di rumah lo aja ya.

Okedeh Jinhyuuuk

Btw lo ngapain dah di rumah Daniel?

Numpang wifi.

Padahal di rumah gue juga ada wifi, sih….

* * *

Hyuuukkkkk

Hyuuuukiiieee

???

Lagi sibuk gaaaa?

Lagi di rumah Daniel.

Kenapa, yon?

Ngapel ya lo malem minggu gini di rumah Daniel?

Cie

Ngapelin skripsi.

Lo kenapa? Laper? Mau gue beliin sate?

Enggak kok gak laper

Gue bosen banget

Keluar yuk?

Gue lagi diluar sih, yon

Loh????

Katanya di rumah Daniel???

Udah berani bohong ya kamu!

…

Istighfar, yon.

di rumah Daniel kan di luar bagi gue.

Yauda ayok maiiinnn

Gue beteeeee

30 menit lagi ketemu di Konnect ya.

Dih, gue gak di jemput???

* * *

Seungyoun memandangi layar ponsel nya sambil menunggu balasan yang tidak kunjung datang dari Jinhyuk. Sepuluh menit berlalu Jinhyuk masih belum juga membalas pesan nya. _“apa gue berangkat aja ya? Lagian gue siapa sih mesti di jemput segala, manja amat.”_ Batin Seungyoun. Menyerah pada ego nya, ia akhirnya menyiapkan diri, dandan yang rapi untuk bertemu dengan Jinhyuk di Konnect Café.

Mood Seungyoun masih belum membaik semenjak chat nya yang masih belum di balas Jinhyuk sampai saat ini. Mood nya makin memburuk ketika ada satu pengendara motor menyalip mobilnya sampai ia harus mengumpat dan menekan klakson mobil banyak banyak. “Bangsat.”

Berselang satu menit terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel Seungyoun, ia langsung buru buru mengambil ponsel yang ia letakan di kursi penumpang.

* * *

Gue ga bawa motor, tadi di jemput Daniel.

Pulang bareng gue, ya?

* * *

Senyuman Seungyoun langsung muncul setelah ia membaca chat dari Jinhyuk. Dalam hati ia minta maaf karna telah berpikiran buruk terhadap Jinhyuk _nya_.

*****

“Hyuk..”

“Hmm?”

“Hyuuuk…”

Jinhyuk menutup laptopnya dan memandangi Seungyoun yang berada di hadapannya tanpa melepas kacamata bacanya. “Kenapa lagi?”

Mereka kini berada di Konnect café. Tempat ini bisa dibilang jadi tempat _favourite_ mereka berdua karna memang minuman dan makanan nya sangat enak ( _thanks to_ Woobin), juga karena tempatnya yang strategis, tidak terlalu jauh dari kampus dengan pemandangan lampu-lampu kota yang sangat indah. Kadang Daniel juga ikut gabung bersama mereka, lengkap dengan laptop dan buku buku yang tebal dan banyak jumlahnya. _Plus_ , wifi nya juga kencang. Jinhyuk sangat suka bagian terakhir itu.

“Minggu depan bukan nya lo harus kasih gue persyaratan ke tiga ya? Kasih tau sekarang aja deh, gue udah gak sabar pengen tau harus apa lagi.” Ujar Seungyoun sambil menyeruput milkshake lalu menopang dagunya.

“Lo udah siap? Persyaratan ke tiga ini agak ekstrim, loh.” Jinhyuk mengerlingkan senyuman nya. “Dan yang ini jauh berbeda sama dua persyaratan sebelum nya.” Melihat Seungyoun yang terlihat _excited,_ membuat Jinhyuk melanjutkan ucapan nya. “Kali ini kita harus ke kuburan.”

Seungyoun hampir tersedak mendengar kata kata terakhir dari Jinhyuk. Kuburan. Makam. _Cemetery_. Hal terakhir yang Seungyoun harapkan dari persyaratan yang akan Jinhyuk berikan.

Selama ini Seungyoun sadar bahwa yang dilakukan nya adalah sebuah ritual yang sangat sarat akan hal hal mistis dan gaib. Harusnya Seungyoun sadar bahwa cepat atau lambat, hal seperti ini akan muncul sebagai persyaratan karena dua persyaratan sebelum nya memang bisa dibilang sangat mudah (hanya menahan haus dan lapar, juga membaca mantra yang sama sekali tidak menakutkan).

“Kalau lo gak berani, artinya gue gak bisa ngelanjutin ritual ini, dan lo mesti tau konsekuensinya, Yon.”

Seungyoun kembali memusatkan pikirannya (setelah melanglang buana setelah mendengar kata ‘kuburan’) pada ucapan Jinhyuk. “Apa konsekuensi yang gue dapet misalnya gue berhenti di tengah-tengah kaya gini?”

“Kemungkinan pelet itu akan berbalik kearah lo, bisa jadi nantinya lo malah kepelet sama orang lain, atau lo malah jadi gila karena ga berhasil ngedapetin si orang yang lo pelet ini.” Kata Jinhyuk sambil membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan skripsi nya kembali.

Seungyoun merenung. Dia tidak mau menjadi gila. Siapa juga yang mau jadi gila? Tapi ia juga tidak mau ke kuburan! Mendengar kata itu saja sudah berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Seungyoun meremang. Kemudian Seungyoun sadar, dia tidak boleh jadi pengecut dan harus sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan ritual pelet memelet ini dan sesegera mungkin jadi kekasih Han Seungwoo yang tampan dan rupawan itu.

“Oke. Ayo kita ke kuburan.”

*****

Malam ini adalah malam jumat kliwon.

Seungyoun tidak tau kenapa tapi dari namanya aja sudah membuat Seungyoun merinding, seperti judul film horror tahun 80an dengan Alm. Suzzana sebagai pemeran utama.

Saat ini Seungyoun sedang berada di motor beat hitam punya Jinhyuk yang sedang melaju kearah pemakaman dekat rumah Jinhyuk. Seungyoun dengan hoodie hitam tebalnya lumayan bisa menghalau dingin yang dihasilkan dari perjalanan nya menggunakan motor. Awalnya Seungyoun ingin membawa mobilnya tapi ditahan oleh Jinhyuk. “Udah, pake motor gue aja. Gue jemput. Jangan lupa pake jaket.” Katanya. Antara senang dan bingung, akhirnya Seungyoun meng-iya-kan.

Kalau dipikir pikir, pantas saja Jinhyuk lebih memilih menggunakan motornya, karena memang jalanannya lumayan sempit dengan banyak tikungan curam. Lebih mudah ditempuh menggunakan kendaraan roda dua walau pastinya jadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dengan pemandangan pohon bambu di kanan kiri jalan.

“Yon, lo tau gak, katanya pohon bambu itu rumah nya genderuwo loh.”

 _Fun fact_ dari Jinhyuk (yang sama sekali tidak _fun_ buat Sengyoun) tersebut berbalas sebuah tepukan kencang di punggungnya.

“Gausah ngomong macem-macem deh, nanti genderuwonya muncul.”

“Sebener nya, Yon. Mereka udah ngeliatin kita dari belokan yang tadi.”

Puluhan pukulan akhirnya bersarang lagi di punggung Jinhyuk. Yang punya punggung, sih, malah ketawa ketiwi aja. Gatau aja dia orang yang di boncengnya sedang ketakutan setengah mati.

Lima menit setelah insiden genderuwo, sampailah mereka berdua ke pemakaman dimana Seungyoun akan melakukan ritual terakhirnya. Didampingi Jinhyuk, kini Seungyoun sedang duduk menghadap batu nisan yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi nama pemiliknya. Makam keramat, kata Jinhyuk. Dan di makam keramat inilah mereka berdua duduk bersila sambil memejamkan mata. Sesungguhnya Seungyoun sama sekali tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan, Jinhyuk hanya menyuruhnya duduk diam di sampingnya sambil menutup mata, sedangkan Jinhyuk di sebelahnya komat kamit seperti sedang merapalkan sebuah mantra (tentu saja Seungyoun tidak berani membuka mata, ia hanya menebak sepertinya jinhyuk sedang merapalkan mantra karena ia seperti mendengar bisikan suara dari arah dimana Jinhyuk sedang duduk bersila).

Selang beberapa lama dengan Seungyoun yang hampir saja ketiduran, akhirnya Jinhyuk menepuk pundak Seungyoun menandakan semedi nya selesai. Setelah itu Jinhyuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, sebuah benda dari kuningan, seukuran jari telunjuk Seungyoun dengan banyak ukiran di permukaannya, yang berbentuk seperti wayang.

“Apaan nih?”

“Ini namanya Semar Mesem. Ini jimat pengasihan. Gue ga bisa banyak jelasin tapi,” Jinhyuk menarik benda tersebut dan ternyata di dalam nya terdapat sebuah keris “Gue mohon banget jaga benda ini baik baik, jangan sampai hilang apalagi berpindah tangan.” Jinhyuk memasukan kembali keris tersebut ke dalam sarungnya yang berbentuk wayang tadi “Karena setelah lo berhasil sama target lo, jimat ini akan gue ambil kembali. Istilahnya, gue cuma sekedar meminjamkan.” Jinhyuk menjelaskan sambil memberikan benda keramat itu ke tangan Seungyoun yang langsung di masukan ke dalam dompet oleh yang bersangkutan. Tidak boleh hilang, tidak boleh berpindah tangan, dan ketika sudah selesai harus segera dikembalikan. Seungyoun membuat mental note untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Udah jam segini, lo nginep di rumah gue aja ya? Ngeri kalau harus balik sendiri.” Ujar Jinhyuk seraya bangun dari duduknya sambil membersihkan celana nya yang penuh tanah merah. Seungyoun mengikuti dalam diam. “Lagian kalau abis dari kuburan gini lo harus mandi dan ganti baju. Jangan sampai ada tanah kuburan yang nempel di baju, celana, atau tubuh lo.”

“Gue gamau tau kenapa tapi gue akan dengan senang hati menerima tawaran lo. Please, jangan kasih tau gue alasan nya sampai kita berdua sampai di rumah lo.”

“Oia, lo juga jangan nengok ke belakang ya sampai parkiran motor. Kalau ada suara suara yang manggil, lo pura pura ga denger aja. Pokoknya jangan sekali kali lo nengok ke belakang.”

Seungyoun hanya menunduk sambil memegang ujung kaus yang dipakai Jinhyuk selama perjalanan hingga ke parkiran. Sebenarnya Seungyoun tidak mendengar apapun selama perjalanan tapi ia tetap menurut pada Jinhyuk agar tidak terjadi hal hal yang tidak diinginkan.

*****

Pagi ini adalah pagi yang berbeda buat Seungyoun. Dengan mengantongi jimat pengasihan Semar Mesem miliknya (milik Jinhyuk), ia melangkah dengan percaya diri memasuki radio kampus. Sudah ia tetapkan bahwa hari ini akan menjadi hari penentuan dimana ia akan sekali lagi, mengajak tambatan hatinya, untuk berpacaran.

“Wes, bro. tumben pagi pagi udah nongol di radio? Biasanya dateng cuma kalau ada kerjaan doang.” Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuvin.

“Sembarangan ya itu mulut kalau ngomong.” Jawab Seungyoun asal sambil celingak celinguk. “Eh, lo liat kak Seungwoo gak?”

“Barusan masuk ruangannya sambil bawa bawa bubur, trus gue sumpahin keselek soalnya dia ga beliin buat gue juga.”

Seungyoun tidak habis pikir kenapa dulu kak Seungwoo memilih Yuvin sebagai penyiaran andalan dengan adab yang sangat minim begitu. Daripada memikirkan Yuvin, lebih baik ia memberanikan diri memasuki ruangan Seungwoo untuk melanjutkan niatnya.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan terdengar suara yang memperbolehkan nya masuk dari dalam, ia pun masuk dan melihat Seungwoo yang sedang menyantap buburnya di atas sofa yang memang sengaja di tempatkan di ruangan nya untuk menyambut para tamu. Melihat Seungwoo makan bubur tanpa diaduk mengingatkan nya pada Jinhyuk yang selalu mengaduk rata buburnya sebelum disantap. Hal itu akan selalu menjadi perdebatan tiap mereka berdua makan bubur bersama karena Seungyoun adalah tim bubur tidak diaduk. _“dasar rasis.”_ Komentar Jinhyuk setiap Seungyoun makan buburnya tanpa diaduk karena menurut Jinhyuk, makan bubur tanpa diaduk melambangkan orang yang tidak suka berbaur dan hanya ingin berteman dengan kelompoknya saja.

“Kakak makan buburnya gak diaduk ya, sama dong. Hehehe.”

“Eh, Seungyoun. Sini duduk. Sorry nih gue ga sempet sarapan dirumah. Lo udah sarapan? Gue sambil makan ya?” Tanya Seungwoo sambil menyuap bubur dari sterofoam.

“Udah kok tadi dirumah. Apa aku balik lagi nanti abis kakak makan ya?”

“Gausah gausah, gue cuma mau kasih tau, nanti jam satu take vocal ya buat VO iklan plester luka. Script nya nanti gue email.”

“Ok kak, ada lagi gak?

“Oh iya, dia juga minta suara cewek. Lo hubungin Sejeong aja ya. Dia ga ada jadwal sih hari ini tapi mungkin anaknya keliaran di kampus.”

“Baik, kak.” Seungyoun menarik nafas panjang. “Kalau sudah selesai, boleh gak sekarang giliran aku yang menyampaikan hal penting ke kakak?”

Seungwoo menaruh buburnya yang sudah habis di atas meja, ia menenggak air putih dari tumblr beningnya dan melihat Seungyoun sambil tersenyum tipis. “Hal penting apa tuh, Yon?”

“Gini, kak. Kakak pasti udah tau kan kalau aku suka sama kakak.” _Tatap matanya, jangan terlihat lemah._ “Setelah kakak menolakku waktu itu, selama itu pula aku semakin teringat sama kakak.” _Ayo seungyoun, kamu bisa, kamu sudah punya jimat pengasih yang ampuh._ “Aku gak bisa begini terus, kak. Aku mau jadi pacar kakak. Please, kasih aku kesempatan buat buktiin kalau aku adalah pacar yang tepat buat kakak. Aku mohon kak.” _Jangan gentar, tatap terus matanya._ “Aku sayang banget sama kakak.”

Sedikit terkejut karena tiba tiba Seungwoo menarik satu tangan Seungyoun dan digenggam erat sambil mengelus punggung tangannya lembut. “Kita jalanin dulu, ya.” Kak Seungwoo _nya_ tersenyum.

******

Jam satu lewat sepuluh menit pintu studio nya dibuka oleh sosok perempuan manis, Kim Sejeong namanya. Dialah yang akan menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk bahan produksi pembuatan iklan plester luka yang tadi pagi dibahas oleh Seungwoo. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuat pipi Seungyoun agak memerah karena ia masih bisa merasakan bibir lembut Seungwoo yang mendarat di punggung tangannya setelah Seungwoo menjawab pernyataan cinta dari Seungyoun.

“Sorry, Yon. Gue agak telat. Biasa dospem gue kelakuan nya macem belut, licin. Susah banget ditemuin. Sekalinya ketemu eh dia kabur dengan sejuta alasan. Benci banget gue.” Cerocos Sejeong yang kayaknya, kesal sekali dengan dosen pembimbingnya.

“Sama aja, Sej. Dospem gue juga ga kalah licin nya. Tapi gue aman sih, bulan depan udah bisa sidang.”

“Sialan, enak banget lo. Gue mah gimana mau sidang, bab I gue aja belum di koreksi sama sekali.” Curhat Sejeong sambil menempatkan dirinya di kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan _mic_ sambil memakai _earphone_ yang sudah disediakan. “Script nya gak berubah kan? Di email yang tadi lo forward?”

“Aman.” Jawab Seungyoun sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. “Kita mulai dari atas ya.”

“Sayang, jangan lupa ya Sejeong jam satu di call….eh, Sejeong udah dateng..” Tiba tiba pintu studio Seungyoun terbuka dan memunculkan kepala Han Seungwoo yang langsung menutup kembali pintunya tanpa melihat reaksi apa yg terjadi di dalam studio kedap suara tersebut.

“Loh, selama ini gue kira lo sama Jinhyuk, Yon.” Sejeong membuka suara.

“Hah? Kok Jinhyuk?”

“Abisnya lo kan kemana mana berdua terus sama Jinhyuk. Sampai dia sholat aja sering lo tungguin kan?”

Setelah menyuruh Sejeong untuk kembali fokus kepada tugasnya, Seungyoun pun merenungi perkataan Sejeong barusan.

******

Sebulan sudah Seungyoun berpacaran dengan Seungwoo dan selama itu pula Seungyoun mendapatkan respon yang sama dari setiap orang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Seungwoo. Semua mempertanyakan hubungan Seungyoun dan Seungwoo yang bisa dibiang sangat tiba tiba. Hingga banyak gossip yang beredar bahwa Seungwoo sengaja memelet Seungyoun agar bisa lepas dari Jinhyuk. Dan anehnya, semua orang mempercayai hal tersebut kecuali tiga sahabatnya yang memang dari awal sudah mengetahui niat Seungyoun untuk memelet Seungwoo.

Disisi lain, Jinhyuk, sama sekali tidak ada kabar dan sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. Chat dari Seungyoun banyak yang hanya dibaca, tidak dibalas. Sekalipun Jinhyuk membalas, paling hanya basa basi atau sekedar menjawab dengan _template_ “lagi bikin skripsi di rumah Daniel” tiap kali Seungyoun tanya sedang apa dan di mana.

Seperti sekarang, Seungyoun dari pagi mencoba mengabari Jinhyuk bahwa besok ia akan maju untuk sidang skripsi dan ingin Jinhyuk datang sebagai _emotional supportnya_ tetapi sampai siang ini belum juga mendapatkan tanggapan dari si dukun milenial itu.

“Ciee yang akhirnya pacaran sama kak Seungwoo, mainan hape aja nih, lagi chattingan ya?” ucap Byungchan kepo karena sejak tadi ia melihat Seungyoun yang terus menerus menatap layar ponselnya.

“Udalah, Chan. Jangan di gangguin. Beda yang lagi kasmaran, mah. Dunia cuma milik mereka berdua, yang lain ngontrak.” Timpal Wooseok sambil menusuk batagor di piring Sejin dengan garpu dan memakannya.

Sejin yang dari tadi sibuk memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Seungyoun tidak sadar bahwa piring berisi batagornya kini sudah sisa sedikit, akhirnya bertanya, “Lo baik baik aja kan sama Seungwoo?”

Seungyoun langsung menolehkan kepalanya secepat kilat kearah Sejin. “Lo yakin bukan anak indigo, Jin?”

“Indihouse gue mah.” Jawab Sejin enteng sambil memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Seungyoun yang duduk di sebelahnya. “Jadi? Udah ada masalah? Baru juga sebulan lo jadian.”

“Kayaknya masalahnya bukan di Seungwoo, deh. Tapi di gue.” Ujar Seungyoun yang membuat enam pasang mata menatap heran kearahnya. “Kalian tau kan kalau gue deket sama Jinhyuk kemaren itu hanya karena gue berguru sama dia demi mendapatkan hati Seungwoo?” Mereka hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara, Seungyoun pun melanjutkan. “Tapi kalian pasti gatau selama satu bulan ini yang selalu gue kangenin itu bukan presensi kak Seungwoo, melainkan Jinhyuk.”

Empat orang yang berada dalam satu meja itupun sama sama terdiam setelah pengakuan tiba tiba Seungyoun. Sampai akhirnya Wooseok berani buka suara sambil memincingkan mata kucingnya, “Lo yakin kan, kalau lo gak dipelet sama Jinhyuk?”

“Kali ini gue yakin. Bukan ilmu hitam yg menggerakan hati gue, tapi karena gue sadar bahwa selama ini gue bahagia sama Jinhyuk, gue bahkan suka lupa sama tujuan gue melakukan syarat syarat yang Jinhyuk kasih itu adalah untuk memikat hati kak Seungwoo. Dan sekarang, gue merindukan hari hari yang pernah gue lewatin bersama Jinhyuk.” Setelah lega meluapkan isi hatinya, Seungyoun pun teringat sesuatu. “Kayaknya gue harus pergi sekarang.” Tanpa ragu ia beranjak menemui orang yang selama ini telah mencuri hatinya.

******

Memang, cinta itu datang karena terbiasa. Benar juga jika orang mengatakan, hal termudah menyadari adanya cinta adalah ketika kita sudah kehilangan. Disini Seungyoun sangat beruntung karena mengalami hal keduanya secara berurutan.

Setelah pergi ke rumah Jinhyuk dan bertemu Ibu, (ya, Seungyoun juga memanggil Ibunya Jinhyuk dengan sebutan Ibu) Ibu mengatakan bahwa Jinhyuk sudah berangkat pagi pagi sekali dengan membawa laptop dan banyak buku di tas ranselnya yang besar. Kemungkinan ke rumah Daniel, ibu menyarankan Seungyoun untuk mencari Jinhyuk disana.

Di rumah mewah Daniel pun tidak ada tanda tanda kehadiran Jinhyuk. (Seungyoun lumayan terkejut ketika Minhee yang membukakan pintu di rumah Daniel, “Ini rumah gue juga, kak. Jangan kaget tapi gue adeknya bang Daniel.”) Tersisa satu tempat lagi dimana Jinhyuk kemungkinan berada karena jika bukan di tempat itu, Seungyoun sudah tidak tau lagi akan mencari Jinhyuk kemana. _Gak mungkin di kuburan, kan?_

The Konnect. Tempat yang di rekomendasikan oleh Jinhyuk. Tempat dimana Seungyoun dan Jinhyuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, entah untuk membahas persyaratan ritual atau sekedar _hang out_ melepas penat karena skripsi dan dosen dosen yang menguji iman dan taqwa.

“Selamat datang! Mau pesan apa, kak?”

Kali ini bukan Minhee yang menyambut pelanggan, tetapi seorang pria yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Minhee, menggunakan kemeja putih polos yang ditutup apron hitam dengan celana bahan berwarna senada. Wajahnya familiar, mungkin satu kampus dengannya.

“Mau pesan apa, kak?” pertanyaan itu dia ulang mungkin karena tidak juga mendapatkan respon dari Seungyoun yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan nya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

“Gue pesen Strawberry Milkshake nya satu ya, hmm, Serim?” Seungyoun membaca name tag si anak baru yang bernama Serim ini. “Ngomong-ngomong, lantai dua nya dibuka?”

“Dibuka kak, sudah lumayan banyak pelanggan di atas. Kalau kakak mau disana, nanti pesanan nya bisa saya antarkan. Atas nama kak Seungyoun, kan?”

“Oh, lo kenal gue?” tanya Seungyoun heran.

Serim memutar bola matanya, “ _Please_ , kak. Siapa sih anak kampus yang gak kenal kakak? Pacarnya kak Seungwoo, kan?”

_Pacarnya kak Seungwoo._

Entah mengapa kalimat terakhir dari Serim membuat mood Seungyoun semakin buruk saja.

“Yauda, anterin ke atas ya. Makasih, Serim.” Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Serim, Seungyoun berjalan menuju tangga kayu yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Sejujurnya Seungyoun jarang duduk di atas dengan alasan Jinhyuk yang tidak terlalu suka, _terlalu berangin,_ katanya. Di atas juga disediakan tempat untuk orang yang ingin merokok, jadi bisa dipastikan tempat itu penuh dengan asap rokok. Bagi Jinhyuk dan Seungyoun yang tidak merokok, lantai dua adalah tempat yang buruk untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tetapi pemandangan yang baru saja Seungyoun lihat ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspektasinya. Ia melihat Jinhyuk, orang yang seharian ini dicarinya, sedang duduk di kursi paling pojok, sendirian, sedang melihat kearah matahari terbenam dengan sebatang rokok terselip di jarinya.

Perlahan tanpa membuat banyak suara, Seungyoun mendekati Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk masih belum menyadari keberadaan Seungyoun sampai anak itu duduk di hadapan nya. Jinhyuk mematikan rokoknya.

“Kok dimatiin? Rokoknya.”

“Kan ada kamu.”

“Emang kenapa kalau ada aku?”

“Kata mami kan kamu gak kuat asep rokok, bisa langsung sesak napas.”

Hening sejenak hingga kemudian Seungyoun menghela nafas. “Kamu selama ini kemana aja? Sengaja ya ngehindarin aku?”

Jinhyuk tersenyum dan mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok yang ada di depannya. “Maaf, ya.”

“Maaf maaf pala lo botak. Ga ada maaf maafan. Gue marah. Marah.” Seungyoun mencebikan bibirnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

“hahaha, yauda trus gue harus apa, Yon? Kalau lo suruh gue jadi temen lo kaya sebelum nya, jujur aja gue gak bisa.” Kata kata Jinhyuk hampir membuat jantung Seungyoun berhenti berdetak.

“Maksud kamu?”

“Gue suka sama lo. Sebener nya udah lama banget gue suka sama lo, tapi apalah gue, cuma salah satu anak miskin yang aneh di kampus. Mana berani gue ngedeketin lo, seorang Cho Seungyoun, mantan sekertaris BEM yang sekarang jadi producer di Radio kampus. Apalagi setelah gue tau lo suka sama kak Seungwoo, makin minder lah gue, saingan sama mantan ketua BEM dan sekarang menjabat jadi penanggung jawab Radio.

“Apalah gue ini dibanding orang orang hebat di sekeliling lo? Gue terlalu gak punya muka buat ngedeketin lo. Apalagi berharap jadian sama lo. Ketika lo datengin gue karna mau pake jasa gue, gue seneng, banget. Walau gue tau lo akan menggunakan nya ke orang lain. Gue muter otak, gue gak mau lo kenapa napa karena gue sesayang itu sama lo. Gue ga mau lo terjerumus ke dunia ilmu hitam, akhirnya gue bikin persyaratan yang sama sekali gak merugikan lo.

“Sebenernya, lo sama sekali gak melet kak Seungwoo, Yon. Kalau kak Seungwoo akhirnya mau jadian sama lo, ya itu karna emang dia suka juga sama lo. Selamat ya. Dan maaf, selama ini gue manfaatin lo biar lo deket sama gue.”

Jinhyuk berdiri sambil membawa tas ranselnya, kemudian mengacak acak rambut Seungyoun yang masih duduk terdiam di tempatnya.

“Semoga langgeng ya sama kak Seungwoo, Semoga berhasil juga untuk sidangnya besok. Gue tinggal, ya.”

Setelah itu Jinhyuk tidak pernah lagi terlihat dimanapun.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Say something I'm giving up on myself ;_;


End file.
